


One Time Thing

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Miscarriage, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: For Wednesday 10/17's challenge words: eye, moon and beat.





	One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For Wednesday 10/17's challenge words: eye, moon and beat.

“What do you mean?” He grabbed Stiles’ face and forced him to meet his gaze. His gut churned when he met those dull, amber eyes. Not even the moonlight peeking through the clouds sparked any light in their depths. “Stiles!”

“I can't bear you any more children,” Stiles whispered.

“But you were able to with this one just fine. That witch just...”

“No, Der, I wasn't. They said it was only a one time thing. My magic for a child.” Derek froze, his wolf roaring when he heard the steady heartbeat. Stiles turned away once more. “Just leave me alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If this made you sad, I have happy Sterek stuff on my [Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)!


End file.
